Restart With a Bang
by Rxel
Summary: Izuku was just getting tired of being reborn over and over again when he finds out his new body is no longer his own. Possessing the [Gamer] Quirk, watch as a smiling Izuku curses his way through life (now reborn in Bakugou Katsuki's body) together with Katsuki (who's trying not to murder Izuku who took over his body). Gamer!Izuku. Gamer!Katsuki
1. Chapter 1

Restart With A Bang

Chapter 1

xxx

Izuku thanked every lucky star he possessed the [Gamer] Quirk. He didn't know what he would do if he had to spend roughly four to five months looking around blindly with only himself and blurry shapes with colours to accompany him again. That first life being reborn… Izuku never thought he would know what the phrase 'dying of boredom' so acutely.

The newly reborn soul let out a gurgle as the nurse passed him to his mother. He opened his eyes wide to greet her as he was greeted with a – wait. That wasn't his mother. He studied the woman who was staring at him with eyes that practically dripped with love.

"Hi, brat," he heard, the woman's voice exceptionally soft, almost like she was afraid of scaring him. "I'm your mom," she said, her face breaking into a blinding smile. A few tears gathered in her eyes as she felt emotionally overwhelmed.

Izuku let out a gurgle to greet her. She looked _awfully familiar_ , but he just couldn't put his finger on it… he stretched his hand out with his limited mobility. This may not be Midoriya Inko, but this woman had given birth to him all the same.

He heard a ping as a screen popped up in front of his eyes. Izuku's eyes darted to the screen, briefly scanning it.

[Bakugou Mitsuki Relationship Lv. Max]

Izuku's thought screeched to a halt. What – what did he just see? Were his eyes deceiving him? Was this just a dream or was the lady holding him really Bakugou Mitsuki? Did this mean – his mind quickly pieced together the strings of evidence that presented the information as a fact at the back of his mind.

The newly born baby burst into tears at the overwhelming emotions that surged over him. His traitorous body betrayed him, his emotional stability that of an infant's, before abruptly calming down. [The Gamer] passive activated as his negative emotions exceeded the threshold, stabilizing his emotions abruptly.

Izuku could think clearly again, he took a breath to steady himself when he spotted the worried expression on Bakugou-san's – no, his mother's face. The thought nearly sent him on another round of tears, but [The Gamer] passive was still in play, allowing him to keep hold of his unsteady emotions. Then, he drifted off to sleep because he felt mentally drained after crying.

The next time he woke up, he'd been brought home from the hospital and placed in a crib. Izuku looked up at the familiar yet unfamiliar ceiling, feeling a little lost. He'd been reborn a number of times, but this was the first time his body wasn't his.

He silently chanted [Status]. A white screen popped up in front of him. Izuku scanned the contents, silently reaffirming the contents.

[Name: Bakugou Katsuki (Midoriya Izuku)

Level: 1 (514)

HP: 10/10 (133600/133600)

MP: 50/50 (1551000/1551000)

Exp: 1/10

Str: 11

Dex: 10

Int: 10

Wisdom: 10

Charisma: 21

Luck: 20]

Izuku's mouth dropped open. What were these stats?! Were these seriously Kacchan's stats when he was just born? He knew his friend was a battle genius, but just looking at these stats made him slightly dizzy. His friend was so _broken_.

A normal adult civilian had roughly 4-6 of each stat. A newbie Hero was usually around Lv.100 and had 90-120 of each stat. Kacchan was totally breaking the norm here. No wonder he had risen to the top of the Hero world together with him in the first couple of lives. Kacchan's stats had always been on the high side, but Izuku hadn't known that these stats had come from _birth_.

A sadness welled up in him when he realized that he would possibly not be seeing his friend in this life. Kacchan had been one of the few constants in his life and being without him felt like he had been stripped naked all of a sudden. It was strange and baffling. If he was in Kacchan's body, did that mean Kacchan was in his body? But his body wasn't even born yet! How did this even work?!

Izuku – no, Katsuki cursed [The Gamer] Quirk endlessly. He suppressed the negative emotions welling up within him. Nothing was certain yet, and until they were, Katsuki would just take everything with a grain of salt. He shoved everything deep, deep down before he could reflect on it once more and start crying again.

Katsuki swiped across the screen, dispelling the status box. He summoned the skill box, wondering if he would be Quirkless like he was in his old body, or if he would contain Kacchan's Quirk as well. The blonde expertly ignored the discomfort that thinking about his friend caused him through multiple lives of practice.

[Quirk: Explosion

Quirk: One For All (Locked)

Analysis: Lv. Max

Breathing: Lv. Max

Dishwashing: Lv. 9

Gardening: Lv. 7

Hand-to-hand: Lv. 1 (Max)

.

.

.

.

Smile: Lv. 99]

Katsuki's eyes swirled with the influx of information, multiple screens popping up at once. He could feel a headache building up. He hurriedly toggled the settings to show everything in a neater form of rows of pictures, heaving a sigh of relief when the boxes stopped popping up.

The blonde's stomach rumbled. He waited for Bakugou-san to enter his room to feed him. As he waited, his stomach started grumbling in distress. Katsuki looked out the door hopefully. There was no one there.

He waited another ten minutes before despairing slightly. This never happened when he was with the Midoriyas. He supposed it had something to do with a mother's personality. Logically speaking, a baby a cried…pretty much almost all the time if they needed something.

Katsuki felt helpless. How could he just cry on command? He wasn't some kind of superb actor. Nor did he have the skill for that… the blonde thought about sad things, trying to make some tears well up. To his surprise, it actually worked.

The baby opened his mouth to wail, tears leaking from his eyes.

[Fake Tears Lv.1 Acquired]

He couldn't believe that actually worked.

The door slammed open, startling him into silence. "What's wrong, brat?!" he heard, his mother's worried face appearing in his vision.

He started crying again.

[Fake Tears Lv. Up]

Katsuki got picked up. Every time he got picked up as a baby, it still didn't feel good that his safety was in someone else's hands. Having no control over his limbs still felt strange no matter how many times he was reborn.

The hungry baby heard the rustling of clothes. Clothes? With dawning horror, he realized that his new mother was taking off her shirt. _Taking off her shirt_. No, no. Where was the baby bottle? His powdered, lukewarm milk?

With horror, he was being cradled closer towards – her –

 _Noooooooo_ , he screamed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Restart With a Bang

Chapter 2

xxx

He couldn't do it. He'd tried over the past couple of months, but he still couldn't call himself Katsuki. Thankfully, he was finally about to meet his alternate self. The past few months had been hell on him. It had been a long, long ten months. They seemed longer and longer each time he was reborn.

Thankfully, he'd been switched over to formula milk, so he counted his blessings. He'd felt like crying tears of joy when he saw his mother walk in with a bottle full of milk, but he was digressing. He looked at his skill points again and felt like crying for a whole different reason.

He was about to meet whoever was in his body. He prayed – no, he was convinced that the person who was inhabiting his body was Kacchan. He'd been constantly thinking about it the past couple of months, but he couldn't fathom a timeline where two of him would exist in any given time. Surely that would create all sorts of paradoxes, right?

So, when his mother cheerfully announced that they were going to meet his new playmate, he had been so, so relieved. It meant that Kacchan really had taken his place, because if he hadn't, that would possibly mean he would be born at all, right?

Right?

Izuku couldn't – he just _couldn't_ call himself Katsuki. Not when he still had hope that his friend was around. Not until he knew for certain that all hope was lost. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He fervently hoped he was right.

[Intuition Lv. Up

Due to host's outstanding critical thinking following many farfetched leaps, host has arrived at a correct answer.

Intuition EXP greatly increases.]

Izuku expertly ignored the system's condescending tone. He had long grown used to such phrases appearing. Maybe once upon a time he had thought it was just his imagination, but by now he'd already ascertained that his Quirk grew every time he restarted or begun a new life.

The relief that flooded him was so palpable it was almost overwhelming. Haha, Kacchan wasn't dead. Kacchan really was still alive. Even if he didn't know it. But that was alright, because that meant he hadn't been the one who had killed Kacchan. At least he was still _alive_. His soul still _existed_!

Izuku let out a laugh, ignoring how his mother cooed over him with a camera in her hands. He was so happy he almost felt delirious. He'd long gotten over how Kacchan treated him in the first life. The more he repeated lives, the one constant that never changed. Somehow, the blonde had followed him in every single one of his lives.

It made him question whether or not the other was being reborn as well, but when Izuku checked him with his [Analysis] skill, he didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. It was almost like the blonde had some sort of strange obsession with him that he couldn't categorize, but that couldn't be it. Or it could be…but Izuku was resolutely ignoring it unless it ended up shoved right into his face.

When Midoriya Inko deposited a struggling green-haired baby in his crib, he couldn't help but look at his past-life's mother wistfully. She looked the same as ever, but she had no memories of him. For her, her son had been the centre of her world, and that was not him this time round.

He bore with both mothers cooing over him and the other baby. He couldn't quite bring himself to look over yet, scared that this was all a dream. What if his [Intuition] was wrong? What if it wasn't really Kacchan?

Izuku waited until the two mothers left to give them some alone time as they caught up. He eyed the other baby. It felt strange looking at his old face, knowing there was someone else inside. The green-eyed baby directed the surliest glare he'd ever seen on an infant's face at him. He had a good feeling. The now blonde-haired boy directed his [Analysis] at the scowling green-haired baby. He prayed hard, holding his breath. The Kacchan vibes the other was giving off was strong.

Ping!

[Name: Midoriya Katsuki

Level: 1

HP: 8/8

MP: 5/5

Exp: 0/10

Str: 3

Dex: 3

Int: 10

Wisdom: 5

Charisma: 11

Luck: 1]

He further analysed the other baby's name, causing another screen to pop up with a ping.

[Midoriya Katsuki, previously known as Bakugou Katsuki, has been following host around to different worlds but host has not noticed nor cared about this and has not shown any signs that he recognizes Katsuki, causing much distress.

Newly born [Gamer], requires time to grow.

Current emotions: Anger, Annoyance, Worry, Sadness.]

Izuku cheered, strategically launching himself at the tiny baby Kacchan that was in his body. He was so happy he wasn't even offended over his body's terribly low stats. The fact that his Luck was 1 echoed and bounced around the back of his mind, but he had no time to care about that for now.

It was Kacchan! It was _his_ Kacchan. Did this mean that Kacchan had been following him around his different lives? Since when? He really hadn't noticed anything different about him, but if he had, wasn't it just because Izuku was kind of different as well?

The moment his body touched Kacchan, a familiar looking circle formed around them as he heard a familiar ping.

[Host as acquired Title 'Summoner and Contract Beasts'.

Midoriya Katsuki added to Minion List.]

…Kacchan was _never going to hear about this._ He felt baffled. That never happened before. Did Kacchan end up unlocking the [Gamer] Quirk as well because he was inside Izuku's body?

[Intuition gained Exp.]

Yep.

Izuku tentatively used [Telepathy] to communicate with Kacchan, who had started to squirm in his hug, trying to throw him off.

["– fucking moron hugging me with my own damn body! Who do you think you are! When you're old enough, I'm going to take a rusty spoon and fucking –"]

Izuku felt speechless. ["Kacchan! It's me, Izuku."]

Kacchan stopped squirming.

["What the _fuck_ , Deku! Did you just hijack my body for your own convenience?! When I get bigger, I'm going to take a rusty spoon and –"]

Same old Kacchan. Izuku let go of the green-haired baby and sat back to look at his own face nostalgically. He could imagine how Kacchan would look as a baby with his angry little expressions.

He tuned the ex-blonde's ranting out as he bathed in the bliss that Kacchan was with him again. It was worth all the skill points he fed the system to end up switching his and Kacchan's names back. It would just be wrong and weird for other people to call them by each other's names. Not to mention confusing. He was sure he would slip up somehow and cause someone to grow suspicious. And when people grew suspicious, it never ended well.

["Status"] he said mentally, directing it at Kacchan.

Katsuki paused, eyeing him suspiciously and saying the word. ["What the fuck."] he thought, scanning his status. When his eyes fell on his Title, 'Contracted Beast of the World's Greatest Summoner', he felt all the pent-up rage explode.

[" _What the fuck, Deku! You have some explaining to do, before I explode – no, kill you with a –"_ ]

 _ **Fuck**_.


	3. Chapter 3

Restart With a Bang

Chapter 3

xxx

Izuku stared at his father, who was cooing at him, trying not to laugh. Bakugou Masaru doted on his son, holding him up in the air. Izuku felt like Simba from The Lion King.

This was his first child with Mitsuki, and Masaru couldn't help but be elated at the very sight of the little blonde toddler. His son was just adorable with his blonde, spiky hair that took after his mother and his bright smile, that seemed to come from himself.

"Say papa, Izuku."

[Quest: Say your first words

Yes/No

Reward: New Skill]

Izuku raised a brow at the reward for the quest. He hasn't gotten one that gave him new skills right off the bat for a long time now. He leisurely chose the yes button, ignoring the flash as the chat box disappeared.

The now-blonde opened his mouth to stutteringly say his first words for this life. "P-papa," he said smiling brightly at the man.

A box popped up and dismissed itself before he could read it. Strange. That didn't happen previously.

Before he knew it, he was being lifted into his father's arms as his father dashed out of the room, screaming happily. "Mitsuki! MITSUKI! Izuku just said his first words!"

"What!" Izuku heard the sound of the door banging against the wall.

"Fuck, I missed it!" Mitsuki wailed, clutching her head.

"Not in front of Izuku, dear," Masaru said, eyeing his wife. "Say Papa again, Izuku."

"No, say Mama, Izuku. Don't listen to papa."

Both of Izuku's parents directed expectant eyes towards their only son, causing Izuku to sweat as he didn't know what to do. He looked between the two of them hesitantly, then decided it probably didn't really matter. He looked warily at the camera his mother was clutching in her hands, ready to go off at any moment.

The blonde-haired toddler made a few fake gurgling, happy noises before he attempted to speak again. "F-uck," (Mama) he said, immediately looking dumbstruck when the word left his lips.

A flash of light blinded him but didn't detract from any of the shock he was feeling at the moment. What was this?! That wasn't supposed to happen at all. He meant to say mama just like he said papa earlier. What was happening? He was completely certain he did _not_ mean to say the F-word. In fact, he swore so rarely, he even got a title for it! Which was a grand total of _zero_.

Ping!

[Trash Talking Lv. Up

Trash Talking Lv.2]

Izuku stared at the chat box uncomprehendingly. He knew each of the words but strung together they just didn't make any sense! What was happening?! Was that the skill he got as a reward?! System!

"Mit. Su. Ki. _Dear_ , did our son just say what I think he said?!"

The blonde toddler saw his father's amiable face break into a smile, but this smile sent shivers down his spine. He felt vaguely threatened and he wasn't even the one that smile was being directed against.

[Danger Intuition Lv. Up

Due to host experiencing a multitude of fear and intimidation, host picks up danger signs and successfully endures without passing out.

Danger Intuition EXP greatly increases.]

Mitsuki sweated as she backed away slowly, hands clutching the camera like a lifeline. "Now, darling… don't you think you're being a little unreasonable? I only said it once, after all? Who knew he would pick it up so fast?"

Bakugou Masaru's smile seemed to widen at the words he was hearing as he steadily prowled forward towards his guilty wife. She gulped, turning tail and fleeing for her life.

"It wasn't my faultttttt –"

Izuku was quickly returned to his crib before his father was out the door in a matter of seconds, hot on her heels. The toddler stared after his parents, still in a state of suspended shock.

After around five minutes of wallowing in denial, he finally plucked up the courage to peek at his skill list. Izuku scrolled down furiously to where the skill should have sat, which was right at the bottom, before coming up blank.

Where was it? A bad feeling crept up in his heart, the box popping up to tell him his [Intuition] was right was not making him happy. Placing a hand over his face, Izuku silently scrolled up to the top of the skills list.

Despairingly, he peeked out of his fingers, realizing that a new skill had popped up under his passive [The Gamer] Quirk. Silently, Izuku let his hands fall away from his face and his eyes close at the despair that overwhelmed him.

The blonde toddler lay back in his crib, resting his head on the little pillow and covering himself with the little blue blanket. He stared at the ceiling with the desperation of a dying man that perhaps this was just a very bad dream.

His finger tapped the logo of the skill, bringing up another screen.

[Trash Talking Lv. 2 (Passive)

Skill has a 12% chance to automatically activate and produce the most powerful trash talking skill.

No matter what you say, the system will convert it for you to break down your enemies and leave them speechless! Even worst trash talker in the world will be a master with this Passive.]

His eyes started to water as he kept his eyes open for too long without blinking as he stared at the explanation. He sighed. Yeah, there was no way this was actually a dream. What he didn't understand was how this happened to him when Kacchan's body base stat of 20 luck. Honestly, he would have understood if things like this happened when he was in his own body, with that base stat of 1 luck, but seriously?

Izuku felt like crying. Why was this his life? How was he supposed to gain any EXP with a skill like this?! Why couldn't his system be like a normal system and allow him to level up like a normal game character? Why couldn't he be like other protagonists that could create dungeons and slay monsters to obtain EXP? Whyyyy?

A thought occurred to him. Did this mean that Kacchan had the same type of levelling system? Or were they fundamentally different? As a Quirk that originated from his body, Kacchan should have the same system, right?

Honestly, this wasn't too bad. 12% wasn't that high, right? Right. He could just…talk less so that his proficiency doesn't increase. With 20 luck on his stats, there was no way he would keep triggering the passive. He would be fine.

His mother burst into the room suddenly, clutching the side of his crib and wailing. "Brat, I'm going to be accompanying you tonight."

Izuku shot her a baffled look as she dragged his crib out to the living room. He opened his mouth to ask but shut it again. _Talk less, talk less_ , he reminded himself.

He continued giving her bewildered looks until he realized that she had turned off the living room lights, giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying, "Good night," before silently lying down on the sofa.

The realization that she had been exiled from the bedroom gave him a sudden bout of hilarity, and he couldn't help the giggles that broke out from his lips. His mother pouted as she stuck her face close to the bars on the crib.

"This is all your fault, brat."

Izuku tried to hold back his laughter as he patted what he could of her face through the bars. He tried to comfort her, even though the thought just sent him back into laughter again.

"Mama," he said, earning a bright grin from her as she tried to contain herself from squealing to prevent her husband from coming out to scold her again.

Izuku couldn't help but want to repeat himself to comfort her more, preferring to see his mother's smiling face.

"Fuck," (Mama) he said.

Izuku lay back down in despair but couldn't help taking another look at his mother's face, causing him to break out into laughter again. She looked like a cross between despairing and glee.

"Naughty brat," she said, pinching his cheeks. "You're going to cause me to be exiled here forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Restart With A Bang

Chapter 4

xxx

It all starts going to shit when he starts kindergarten with Kacchan. Somehow, he hadn't thought of it, with how naturally his mother and father seemed to treat his swearing and sarcastic words nowadays. Now take a step back and consider how he has Kacchan as a best friend, then… well, I'm sure you get the point. Who could have blamed him for letting this _teensy_ little fact slip his mind, right?

Habit was a terrifying thing.

Well, the poor, poor teacher, who was going through the crisis management of twenty different bratty kids, wasn't going to let it slide. Oh, no. She asked him to step aside and called his parents after giving him numerous warnings throughout the day. Izuku felt like crying, mainly because it was a Passive. There was no toggle on/off for this skill, nor did he think there would be. And thus, the first day of kindergarten was also his last, much to the displeasure of Kacchan.

Izuku was secretly thrilled. Going through so many lives of the same thing over and over again bored him to tears, mainly because no matter how the dimensions or universes differed, kids all learned how to read, write count, etc., so this change felt like a breath of fresh air.

The blonde couldn't help but smother his laugh when he saw Kacchan give him a glare of death for leaving him on his own to fend off the other kids in class. Speaking of which, the ex-blonde had inherited something that made him break out into a tirade of swears, only for most of it to be converted. Just like himself. Only the complete opposite. When Izuku had heard about it over the voice channel that they shared, he had to hurriedly shut down the channel so that the laugh that burst out, along with the tears from laughing too hard, wasn't heard.

The [Good Boy Speech] Passive that Kacchan obtained was just as bad, if not worse than his own. Somehow, all he could feel was glee. If he had to suffer, then Kacchan should suffer with him too. Misery loves company and all that. Izuku readily ignored how the system was mocking him even when it was Kacchan inheriting his body.

Izuku spent the two years that Kacchan was in kindergarten frantically increasing his stats and skills back to what it had been before he was placed in Kacchan's body. It was easy, mainly because he already had most of his skills from before. Even if they were Level 1 when he was a baby, with his six-year-old body he had already unlocked everything, leaving him just as powerful as he was in his previous life.

The blonde silently called up the stats menu, musing over what had changed.

[Name: Bakugou Izuku

Level: 517

HP: 140500/140500

MP: 170000/170000

Exp: 700/5100000

Str: 1047

Dex: 997

Int: 1241

Wisdom: 1593

Charisma: 1006

Luck: 9999]

And what, may you ask, is up with the 9999 Luck? Frankly, just looking at it terrified Izuku. Somehow Kacchan's body was a magnet for Luck. Good luck, bad luck. There was no in-between.

Sometimes, he went to sleep, only to wake up to several pop-up notifications that his Luck had increased in his sleep. Other times, he somehow magically misses things falling from the sky, like a flowerpot, which would have caused normal people to die, falling from that height, but instead it makes some sort of correction in the wind and narrowly misses him. Which then increases his luck by a few stats again. What was up with this cheat body?

Then again, was it really a cheat body? The Luck did trigger several situations that forced him to grow quicker than normal, considering he was only six. If he had to put it into words, he was lucky with things like drawing lots or avoiding deathblows, and unlucky by tripping into dangerous situations and meeting some unsavoury people.

Izuku silently covered his face. His heart had beat fast in the beginning, but it was starting to do that less and less as time went by. He'd only been in Kacchan's body for six years, dammit. Six. Years. He was worried about his sanity. Then again, he used to question Kacchan's sanity once upon a time as well. How could he have been so fearless of danger, never wavering or looking scared? The ex-greenet felt like he had inadvertently discovered a huge secret.

Did Kacchan perhaps think that things like this were… _normal_? No wonder he was always calling people out if they even showed a hint of hesitance.

Then, of course, everything continues going haywire when his parents announce that instead of going to elementary school, they would be sending him to military school. Izuku gapes slightly at them, utterly blindsided.

"Well, military school isn't so bad. After all, I went through it too, and look how great I turned out," Mitsuki says, her facial expression at odds with her words, sending him a frantic couple of winks, gesturing to his father with his eyes.

Izuku looks at his father, silently wondering if he would allow him to go to elementary school with Kacchan instead. The man wavers as he stares at him pleadingly, so the blonde couldn't help but open his mouth to try and convince him.

"Seriously, old man? Do you think some pansy-ass school filled with other delinquent brats would do anything to change me? With their pathetic Quirks, I might as well stay with Kacchan instead of breathing the same air as other idiots," (Dad, I want to go to a normal school with Kacchan, not military school! Besides, don't the police usually involve people without Quirks?) Izuku said, flashing his trademark gentle smile at his parents.

Which was a mistake. A _huge_ mistake. His mouth had landed him in this situation in the first place, so did he really think his mouth was going to get him out of it? Izuku wailed inwardly in despair. His dad's eyes were completely set now, no getting out of it. Izuku could tell just from the way he crossed his arms that he would not be making any concessions about this. Masaru silently pushed up his glasses, making them gleam in the light.

"Son, you really have to start learning how to control your language, and the military school will help you do it."

Izuku looked at his father with (fake) teary eyes, wobbling his bottom lip slightly in hopes that it would help him. He resolutely ignored the box that appeared in front of him with a ping.

[Fake Tears Lv. Up]

Masaru turns around, feeling like his resolve would weaken if he looked at those teary eyes any longer. "Don't look at me like that. It's for your own good. I'm not sure how you're going to survive in the future with those terrible social skills."

The blonde child looked at his parents before inwardly shrugging, deciding to roll with the punches. He _did_ think that things were going too smoothly recently. He wasn't really a child, so things like this wouldn't phase him anymore. Even he himself didn't quite know how old he was, with how many different lives he had been through.

Later down the road, Izuku would despair for ever having thought that perhaps change wasn't too bad, with all the chaos that surrounded him. But for now, the blonde still didn't know the things that would happen and was moderately pleased with the difference in his life, taking it as a new experience that he hadn't yet gotten a chance to try.


End file.
